User talk:Arvas Drenam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Out Of the Corner Of My Eye... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deletion Question First, here's a copy so you can show your brother: http://pastebin.com/s92zAdds The main reason it was deleted was because it's a story we have dozens of on the site. Kind of unseen, sinister figures that only appear in the corners of the eye. Yours did have a little bit of an interesting spin on it, what with the mind control aspect and all, but other issues kind of sealed it's fate. There's grammar issues, mostly not starting a new paragraph when there's a new speaker, Also, stylistic issues. A lot fo your sentences start with "I" which causes the story to be very monotonous. It's not a bad story and, if you were interested, with some minor tweaks it could pass Deletion Appeal. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 07:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :You don't have to re-write it, man. You can copy and paste it from the pastebin link up there. That is your story, right? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 08:48, January 4, 2014 (UTC)